The Room of Traps
The Rooms of Traps is a quest given by the nameless spirit at location -1. Location and Screenshots The Room of Traps Map.jpg|The Room of Traps (Map) The Room of Traps 1.jpg|The Room of Traps The Room with Traps Sign.jpg|A Sign in the Room of Traps The Room with Traps Shortcut.jpg|The Room of Traps Shortcut The Room of Traps 3.jpg|The Key of the Mine dropped on the floor. Lux Avatar.jpg|The lonely spirit. Objective You must go through this room, avoid the traps and activate the lever at the top-right corner of the map. It will deactivate every traps in this room. Solution You must walk slowly and pay attention to every trap trigger on the floor as it is hard to see them. (A trap trigger is only 4 pixels high.) As he said : "It would be best to activate the traps one by one and step aside to avoid them." You can use the potion of trap detection you have found in the left corner of this room. It will help you seeing where are the traps. If you have already met Zoran in the room 1,1, you can also buy some phase door scroll to teleport through a floor without even walking on a trap. Pay attention to the traps near the ladders. After after activating the lever, all the traps will explode (but they will reappear after coming back in this room), then use the door at the left of the lever which a shortcut and speak to Lux to finish the quest. Reward After talking to the Spirit, he will drop the Key of the Mine which will allow you to enter the mine in room 1,-2 and disappear. It will also give you some exp points when completing the quest. (You also complete the achievement "THE KEY OF THE MINE".) Dialogs No Quest If you try to activate the lever without having the quest, Daniel will tell you: "A lever... I'd better leave it alone. I don't want to trigger a trap. " Giving the quest The Spirit : "Greetings adventurer... do not be afraid. My name... has been forgotten. I was once an adventurer but I was killed by the traps in this room." "I cannot rest in peace as long as these traps remain active. Adventurer, there is a lever that controls all of the traps in this room. Find it and pull it. If you do, all the traps will be disabled and I may finally rest in peace." "Beware, the path is littered with traps. Proceed with caution and watch out for the tiles that activate them. I tried to rush past them... but that was my downfall. It would be best to activate the traps one by one and step aside to avoid them." Zera : "Poor wretch... he is trapped in this world. You should help free his soul. He deserves to rest in peace." Daniel : "Wow, Zera, I'm moved! You have a heart after all. Or is it beacuse the room's full of deadly traps. Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active, the narrator will tell you: "Big tiles active spear traps. Advance slowly, step on the edge of the tile and stop. Once the trap has been trigeered, the spears are no longer harmful and you can pass through them. " "Small tiles activate projectile traps. Crouch or jump to avoid projectiles. Once you disable the traps, use the doors to get back to the spirit faster. " Tutorial It triggers when you reach the first floor : Daniel : "This shit's giving me the creeps..." Narrator : "Crouch to evade projectiles." Finishing the Quest The Spirit : "You... you did it! I am eternally grateful." Daniel : "You're welcome my friend. By the way, do you know of any oracle nearby?" The Spirit : "You have questions that need answers? There is a wise creature who lives at the top of the mine, maybe he can help you. Here is the key to enter the mine." "See you in the far beyond. Goodbye!" Category:Quests